


Day 227 - Inexperienced

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [227]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also brothers, BAMF John, Blow Jobs, Humor, Insecure!Sherlock, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Come on Sherlock, say it. It’s not that difficult. Everyone does it.”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 227 - Inexperienced

“Come on Sherlock, say it. It’s not that difficult. Everyone does it.”

John tried to give an encouraging smile to his lover who sat on the sofa like a petulant five-year-old.

“I don’t.”

“Yes, clearly. But you could start now.”

“I... don’t know how. It wasn’t a custom in our family.”

“You said it to me.”

“That is different. You and I are...”

John got momentarily distracted from trying to make Sherlock do what he wanted by the way Sherlock’s eyes focused on him and he thought about abandoning his little project in favour of ripping off his lover’s clothes in order to have sex with him on the sofa in the middle of the day.

Sherlock started grinning like a shark, clearly able to follow John’s thoughts. 

“Sherlock. Don’t even think it.”

John was rather proud that his voice barely shook. 

“You started it.”

“And I would finish it by sucking you off and then fucking you into the damned sofa if you just made the bloody call.”

Sherlock turned a pretty shade of pink and stopped breathing for a moment. John smiled triumphantly.

“Fine.” Sherlock pulled his mobile from his pocket and stabbed a number.

“Hello Brother. I need to speak to you. Please don’t interrupt, this is difficult enough. Yes, of course John made me. Anyway. Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'shy'.  
> Atlin wanted a story about Sherlock being shy — and not during sex.


End file.
